


第47章 一场恶战 完整版

by Niubility666888



Series: 《隔墙有尔》车辆管理中心 [5]
Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niubility666888/pseuds/Niubility666888





	第47章 一场恶战 完整版

纪然跟在大黄身后，走进闻名家。卧室的灯光刺得他双目微眯，还没适应过来，就被掼在床上。头撞在皮质床头，好在不痛，他开始了自辩：“情人节那天——”  
看到闻名的眼神后，他卡壳了。没有温柔，像无边无际的冰原，冷峻的脸庞仿佛结了霜。  
“名哥，对不起……”  
闻名慢慢将他压住，死盯着他，“你似乎很喜欢老男人。”  
纪然的心翻腾了一下，“我不喜欢。”  
闻名露出一个诡异的微笑，“秦先生……你真的勾引他了吧？”  
这句话直接砸穿了纪然的底线，引爆了心里的核反应堆，什么解释不解释的，去他娘！生死看淡，不服就干！  
他毫不犹豫掏出秘密杀器，照着闻名双目喷去。  
“草——”闻名阴沟里二次翻船，双眼紧闭，但很快又睁开，擒住纪然的手腕用力握紧，缴了他的械。  
不该只是这点威力啊，自制的防狼喷雾，好像过期变质了。纪然狠瞪闻名，怒吼中夹杂着哭腔：“混蛋！你明知道我没有！”  
随后猛地提起膝盖，要去攻闻名胯间！  
闻名侧身躲过，“这么狠？”  
纪然趁机从床上扑腾起来，英勇无畏地抡着细胳膊细腿与闻名开打。这是一场注定被载入史册的悲壮战役，明知必败无疑，依旧一往无前——史称“第二次邻里大战”，或“碾压之战”。  
直到多年以后，闻名说起此事时，仍会露出讥讽和回味的微笑。  
一分钟后，激战结束。  
纪然被按趴在床上，双手被皮带捆在身后，依旧不屈不挠地扭动，努力别过头，像豌豆射手一样朝闻名“噗噗噗”吐口水。  
这不单单是情侣间的摩擦，而是两个男人的尊严之战。闻名被激起斗志，捏着纪然的下巴兴奋地说：“现在，你是我的战俘了。”  
说完，一把扯下他的裤子。  
纪然觉得鸡蛋皆凉，大惊道：“战俘？那我要求你遵照《日内瓦公约》！”  
“日后再说。”  
【与其说是做爱，倒不如说是掐架的另一种方式。双方都满腹怒气，闻名狠巴巴地扳过纪然的下巴深吻，被后者的利齿咬得满嘴是血。  
“敢咬我？”  
闻名抡起巴掌，照着纪然的屁股“啪啪”狠抽，把两瓣雪臀打成了蜜桃，颤巍巍地十分可口。  
纪然双手被缚，被当成小孩打屁股十分难堪，咬牙含泪不吭声。  
闻名在那对蜜桃上留下几对齿痕，随后把手指插入纪然口中搅了搅，以此为润滑深入秘穴挖弄着，指尖略显粗暴地刮擦着柔嫩的内壁。  
纪然想骂他，但怕一张嘴，甜腻的呻吟就会倾泻而出，于是抿紧嘴唇拒绝表露任何回应，一脸的坚贞不屈。  
闻名轻哼一声，用三根手指完全深入，顶弄着那个会让他快活发抖的敏感点。  
“嗯……”纪然修眉微蹙，默默忍耐着，告诉自己不要爽。然而身体永远屈服于最原始的快乐，下身像接收到信号的遥感装置，瞬间就有了反应。  
“真行啊你，竟然还留着那瓶家庭制造的防狼喷雾？”闻名用闲置的手擦去嘴角的血迹，绕到纪然身前，狠狠捏住挺立的乳尖揉搓。  
纪然哼了一声，紧咬牙关。  
体内的手指如弹琴般弹动着，纪然感到腰部发麻，随后颤抖着射了出来。  
“唔唔……”  
“只用手指就爽成这样吗？要是换成这个呢？”  
炽热硕大的东西顶上穴口，纪然闭上眼睛，告诉自己心外无物，别回应这个王八蛋。  
但是充分扩张的内部，却欢欣雀跃地接纳了肉棒，软肉争先恐后地挤上来，渴求着最凶狠的蹂躏。  
闻名轻缓地抽送着，在纪然放松下来，松开牙关时，再突然大力深入顶弄。  
“啊啊……嗯啊……”纪然终于忍不住呻吟出声，且一发不可收拾。伴随着身后时轻时重，时缓时急的操弄，声音也婉转带着哭腔。  
闻名轻笑，“口水都流出来了。”  
“我没有啊啊啊……好爽……闻名你混蛋……”  
纪然确实流了一滩口水，因为手被腰带捆着，脸一直贴着床单摩擦，嘴巴只顾着呻吟。羞耻感令他连后背都红了，却还是扭着腰，在肉棒抽出时去追逐快感。  
在床上玩至尽兴，闻名解开纪然的手，把他拖到卫生间冲澡，冲到一半又按在墙上从后贯穿。  
“啊……不要了……腿软了……”  
纪然双腿站不稳，全靠闻名的大手钳制在腰间，才得以支撑。臀部微微翘起予取予求，倒是胸前冰凉的瓷砖让理智稍微回归。  
他要分手。身体处于绵长甜美的高潮中，脑中却全是这个念头。  
这就当成分手炮吧。  
腰间的大手放松了，纪然滑落下去，软软地跪坐在浴缸里。马上又被架着腋下提起来，这回是正面进攻。  
纪然背靠着墙，被拖住臀部举了起来，不得已只好搂住闻名的脖颈保持平衡，腿夹住他的腰。身体的重量让肉刃的攻击如鱼得水，狠狠叩击敏感点。  
“怎么不叫了，嗯？”  
闻名在向上顶的同时将他的身体下压，让二者更亲密地结合。纪然用密布情欲的双眼，直直瞪着眼前的男人，死咬着下唇。  
“小心咬破了。”闻名似乎忘了方才被咬的事，又吻过来，于是纪然再次用利齿欢迎他。  
“嘶……算你有种。”  
一阵狂风暴雨般的抽插，直把努力保持镇定的纪然干得泪水横流，随后泣不成声。  
“呜呜呜……你放开我……好疼……啊啊好爽……”  
等到闻名终于释放出来的时候，纪然已经差点忘了自己是谁要干什么，魂儿都被草飞了。】  
缓了片刻，大脑重启。对了，想起来了，他要跟这个王八蛋分手。  
洗完澡被抱出来，纪然一脸刚烈地推开闻名，穿起衣物时手指却在颤抖。  
闻名在他头上揉了一把，“然然，你服个软我就原谅你，只有这一次。”  
纪然嘴唇哆嗦着，嘶喊：“原谅我？可我不原谅你！”  
闻名不屑地笑了，“不原谅怎么样？”  
“分手！谁反悔谁TM是孙子。”  
“孙子？”闻名目光一凛，“纪然!我允许你在可控范围内任性，可你也别仗着我宠你就小瞧我!”  
“可控范围？宠我？宠物差不多！”纪然强咽下酸楚，解下手链砸在闻名脑袋上，“还你狗链子!”  
之后摔门而去。  
纪然彻夜未眠，周一顶着入魔般的红眼睛去了公司。一个女同事发现他的手链消失，于是下班前所有人都知道他被踹了。  
纪然说：“是我踹了对方。”  
但配上那副心碎的样子，完全没有说服力。魏总再次闻风而动，要请他吃饭，纪然婉拒，还委婉表达不想步入新关系的想法：“想站在原地，一动不动地静静。”  
可是，一动不动是王八，于是又补充：“去掉一动不动。”  
纪然手写了一封论文般的长信，详细解释此事的来龙去脉，交代自己的行为动机、心理活动、自责反思，并在结尾写道：“我做错了，但我没想过伤害你，而你直接撕开我的伤口还撒盐。名哥，我没想到，在伤害我这方面，你天赋异禀。”  
闻名只是发来一条信息：“收到了”，只字未提道歉的事。  
纪然等了几天，也没等到一句对不起，便干脆地回复：“一别两宽吧。”  
——————  
“两宽”之后，纪然在下班时遇见过闻名一次，对方叼着未点燃的烟从楼上下来，目不斜视擦肩而过，却在他屁股上狠狠捏了一把。  
纪然弹了一下，嘟囔：“性.骚扰。”  
“看你一脸空虚，安慰你一下。”  
那之后，对门多天没动静，闻名似乎回海边的家去了。他确实极擅长外科手术式打击，已经大半个月了，纪然还会因为那句中伤而失眠、耳鸣，推销健身卡的时候，也是强颜欢笑。  
有一次推销成功后，客户还问了句：“家里出事了吗？”  
哪怕被指着鼻子骂绿茶吊，或者挨顿揍，纪然都可以接受。这男人懂得用什么方法来伤害他，而且真的做得出来。  
为什么极端的温柔，和极端的伤害都出自一人之手？和双子座有关系吗？家人也发现他感情受挫，经不住百般询问，只好直言：“分手了。”  
洪福安慰他半天，说：“男人真是TM的没一个好东西！哎？不对，咱们全是男的哈……你这么帅，做饭还好吃，姥爷相信，你会遇见更好的男人。”  
纪叙倒是很实际：“那名哥不会再继续给咱们家送肉和菜了是不是？”  
纪然的心堵得像早晚高峰的主干道，把老朴约到一家韩式烤肉店倒苦水，微醺之时，将认识闻名一年以来的起起伏伏说了个80%。说到分手经过，一口气没憋住，哭了出来。  
老朴听得目瞪口呆，咂了一口烧酒，久久没有言语。随后，用人生导师般的凝重眼神看着纪然，“老三，你认为爱情的真谛是什么？”  
“不知道。”  
“是彼此恰好满足了对方的核心需求，他让你感到满足吗？我说的不是那个满足……你懂吧。”  
纪然轻按着因酒精而微红的双颊，“满足，我的心从来没这么满过，就像吹气球一样……现在气球爆了。”  
老朴翻动着铁篦子上滋啦作响的肉类，“说实话啊，个人看法，其实……你们根本就不合适吧。”  
老朴说到了点子上，纪然石化半晌，一声不吭地喝酒。辛辣冲劲和几缕漏网油烟，让他的双眼迷离泛红。  
“不得不说，你们真的很有缘。遇见这种缘分，会让人觉得，啊不抓住就太可惜了，这一定是上天安排的balabala。”  
纪然用生菜包起烤肉、青椒圈等，塞了满嘴，夸张地咀嚼着。  
“你们一共通信几次来着？”  
“四次。”  
老朴总结道：“差不多就是个，低配网恋，冲动奔现。”  
纪然无语。  
“人家网恋都是天天聊，还不照样说分就分。我实话实说，我认为他连个好人都算不上。我这么说不是因为他揍过我，他帮我搞定婚宴我也很感激……”  
纪然脸色微沉，“名哥是好人。”  
“他说你勾引老头儿，就相当于从根基上推翻了你的人格啊。他自己不是什么好人，就想把这么清纯单纯又铁骨铮铮的你，拉低到与他同一道德水平，这样他心里就平衡了。”  
纪然坚定地望着老朴，“名哥是好人，这点我可以确定。也许看起来不像，但真的是。”  
“好吧，就算他是吧。你看，他不跟你道歉还不理你，你还这么护着他。唉，你孤单太久了，一个人顾着一家人，有个人对你好，你就沦陷。你总是这样知恩图报，食堂阿姨多给你个鸡翅，你都能感激涕零。”  
纪然拿起手机，点开置顶的狗头扫了一眼，聊天记录停留在大半个月前的“一别两宽吧。”  
服务员引导两位客人经过，正对着他们行走方向的老朴抬起头，用目光追随着其中一位美女被修身牛仔裤裹着的大长腿。  
“青青小姐？”纪然轻唤。  
美女回过头，姣好的面容露出微笑，“嗨，纪先生。”  
走在前面的客人也折返回来，笑容满面地问候：“哎呦，光子嫂子。”  
纪然对老朴介绍：“都是名哥的同事。”  
小飞一身运动装，看起来格外阳光，很不见外地在纪然身边坐下了，开口就说：“名哥回来住了，你们怎么啦？”  
“闹别扭。”  
“我不知道你们闹什么别扭了，不过名哥对你可是一心一意。”  
“他说了很过分的话。”  
小飞像是听见什么笑话，“哈哈，如果气话都是真心的，我和青青都互砍对方一千刀了。想想他的苦心孤诣，想想他为你遭的罪。”  
纪然想起那根触目惊心的大铁钉，心顿时就融成一滩水，嘴上却说：“也不能归到我一个人头上。”  
青青则和两眼发直的老朴淡淡闲聊。  
“朴先生做什么的呀？”  
“做外贸的，你呢？”  
“我卖酒。”  
“差不多哈哈，都是卖东西。那你——”  
小飞皱着眉出言打断：“哎哎哎，聊几句得了啊，想细聊去凯撒宫的夜场找她，哪有不消费就问东问西的。”  
老朴有点不好意思，在二人离开后小声感叹：“这姑娘还挺高的哈，得有一米七多吧。”  
酒足饭饱，纪然脚下有点虚浮，特意走到桌边跟小飞打了个招呼，“我们走啦，拜拜。”  
小飞伸出一只手，边说“牛B牛B”边起身。  
“嗯？”  
等他咽下嘴里的东西，纪然才听清是在说“留步”。小飞将纪然拽到一旁，瞥了眼老朴，低声说：  
“大概2月初的时候，我们不是出差了么……名哥给你打电话的时候，胳膊还哗哗淌血呢，他都顾不上，就是为了赶个情人节的尾巴跟你说句话。他这个人很简单的，只有工作和你，你不理他，他就又变成一个人了。最近，他总是牵着狗在海边走，我看大黄的狗腿都遛细了。”  
纪然喉咙酸胀，不知该说什么，只是点点头“嗯”了一声。


End file.
